


Wicked Young Thing

by helens78



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man gets totally blindsided by a wicked young thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Young Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Robert is meant to be 18 here.

The kids are growing up.

Jason's been trying to ignore that; most of them still aren't legal, and of the ones who are, he's been watching them grow up for the last several years, and it's hard not to feel like a dirty old man when his eyes get stuck and he laughs a little too long to cover for it.

"God, this is going to kill me."

"What, you? All you have to do is lie there, I'm practicing statue bondage here--"

"_You_ try lying absolutely still and trying not to blink for hours on bloody end and see how easy _you_ find it. God, I need a fag."

Jason wishes he still smoked; that'd be a great opportunity to go over and say hello to Robert. It's not like he can say _Great job on this scene, mate_, not given that Robert's part consists of lying flat on his back and looking like he's dead. There are some performances people just don't want compliments on.

Robert sits up and takes a cigarette from an assistant, careful not to get ash on anything that's going to show. Jason clears his throat and tries not to muss the bloody wig. _Christ_, you'd think they could find one that doesn't itch so much; it's going to drive him crazy...

And then they're going again and it's time to look awestruck. _Right. Keep moving._

Robert gets the seat next to Jason's when they're on the van back. He smells like cigarettes and sweat and too much makeup; Jason doesn't want to think about what he smells like after all damn day and night in that sweaty robe.

"You going out tonight?" he asks.

It takes Jason a few seconds to be sure Robert's talking to him. "I don't think so," he says, shaking his head, smiling. "I've been on my feet enough for one day."

"Yeah, well, I've been on my _back_ enough for one day," Robert says, and Jason nearly bites through his tongue. _You really _are_ an old pervert. Stop that._ "You sure you don't want to have a drink when we get back to the hotel room?" He drops his voice. "Come on, give me an excuse not to hang out with the Untouchable Trio. _Please._ If I go with them they'll expect me out all night and I am _not_ a night owl."

"You need an excuse?" Robert _is_ young. He's not sixteen anymore, but he's still not comfortable enough in his own skin to get out of situations like that easily, Jason realizes. "I've got a footie game on tape--"

"Brilliant." Robert turns around and spins out a story about football that has Dan nodding immediately. There's socializing and then there's _football_. A boy has to have his priorities.

Which shouldn't include following Jason all the way up to his room, but Jason's not going to stop him. _Give him a soda, let him watch the bloody match if he wants, send him home and wank. Just don't do anything you'll get in trouble for._

The door closes and Jason's in trouble. Robert drops to his knees and shoves Jason back against the door.

"Hope you weren't serious about having been on your feet too long today," he says. "Can you handle another ten minutes?"

"You're joking," Jason blurts out. "Come on--"

"Not joking." Robert tugs at Jason's jeans and chuckles. "Ooh, the old-fashioned sort. Buttons. I like buttons." He unbuckles Jason's belt and then gives his fly a yank. The buttons pop open like magic, and Jason groans. "Don't tell me you've _ever_ turned down a blow job..."

"No," Jason mumbles, head tipping back against the door. He reaches down and threads his fingers into Robert's hair, and when Robert's got his cock down his throat and is proving that he's either a really fast learner or has been at this for a lot longer than he's been legal, Jason stops thinking. Robert sucks what's left of Jason's energy right out of him, tongue fast and wicked, lips tight, mouth entirely too hot. Jason's practically left in a puddle by the time Robert's through with him, and then Robert says something, but Jason doesn't catch it.

"Mmm?"

"I said..." Robert comes up off the floor and presses his body up against Jason's, breathing out softly against Jason's ear. "I _did_ mean it when I said I'd been on my back enough today. Do you ever get fucked?"

"Give an old man a minute to recover first--"

"You're not old." Robert nips the side of Jason's neck. "You're not old at all. And I take it that's a yes."

_Where were boys like you when I was your age?_ Jason wonders.

"Yes" is what he actually says. And it's worth it just for Robert's grin.

_-end-_


End file.
